Unsaid Feelings
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: KIRGE. Serge has given everyone at least a week to either with their loved ones and prepare themselves before the final battle. When Kid decides to stay with him, will they tell each other these unsaid feelings, or will a memory seperate them forever?
1. Chapter 1: Embarassing Mornings

This story is another Kirge. The idea all of a sudden just popped right into my head and won't leave me alone. And since this is in the M-rated section…yep, that's right. But be warned, this is my first attempt at a lemon story so go easy on me. I would also like to thank Hunty who has given me advice for lemons. Be sure to check out her Castlevania story "A family apart" in the M-rated section.

Don't worry about this story though. I have learned my mistakes from "Happy Birthday Serge." I can guarantee that this story will be a lot better.

Dante barges into the room.

Dante: Kirges again!? Can't you write anything else!?

Me: As soon as I'm done "Final Cross May Cry!"

Dante: So nothing until 2010!?

Me: It won't take that long…I think.

Dante: Go. Fuck. Yourself.

Dante leaves the room.

Me: Douche-bag. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross.

**Chapter 1:**** Embarrassing Mornings**

Kid sat at the end of the pier. She was up in the middle of the night. It was hard for her to sleep after figuring so much about herself after seeing those ghost children on Opassa Beach, as well as the fact that she may not make it out alive in the next battle. Kid was, even though she hated to admit it, afraid of dying on that day. But there was something that she was even more afraid of. The death of the one man she had fallen in love with, Serge. The same man that had risked his life, even though she never asked for it, every single time her life was threatened. She wanted to tell him her true feelings, but her pride wouldn't allow it almost every single time she tried.

Ever since she and Serge had that conversation on Water Dragon Isle, she had felt an attraction towards him, but kept driving it away in order to focus on killing Lynx. It was only until after she was saved from Lynx that she truly decided to let her feelings take over. She also felt extremely guilty for attacking him twice when he was in Lynx's body after she heard about it from Glenn. She just couldn't believe that she almost killed him. Her heart ached every time she thought about it. Yet she always managed to hide it flawlessly underneath her laughter and tough talk.

She sighed as she looked into the sky. That wasn't the only problem with her though. Kid had started to have dreams about him as well. And not all of these dreams were how you say, clean. She had dreamt of him holding her in his arms protectively and lovingly, then they would start to kiss, and that would lead to, well, you get the idea.

She blushed as shook her head, trying not to remember that stuff now. The only true part of those dreams were that he did hold Kid, but only if she needed comfort or if they had slept together. She got mad and embarrassed every single time she had a dream about him when they were so close together. But the anger was starting to take over her all of a sudden. And it wasn't just about the fact that she was just a clone. She wanted to know once and for all how he actually felt, and she thought that if she stayed over Serge's house she might get a chance.

Kid considered that she was lucky that Serge actually agreed and gave everyone a week to be with their loved ones or train until they were going to take down the Time Devourer. But whenever they got close, they always had to separate because Serge was apparently too busy for her.

Kid laughed at herself. She just couldn't believe that she was acting like this. Odds are that Harle would get a kick out of it. Or even Lynx for that matter. Kid remembered that she was practically ruthless when it came to fighting. She knew that she had a big mouth, but she was one of the few people who could back it up. But now, she acted like a school girl with a crush, at least in her opinion anyway.

Kid took a deep breath and sighed. She got off of the pier and walked towards Serge's house. Since Serge's mom was out somewhere, she, Glenn, Orlha, and for some odd reason Grobyc decided to stay there. She looked around to see Glenn was asleep with Orhla in his arms. Kid smirked; she knew she would get them later for that. She also saw the cyborg assassin Grobyc in the corner, staring at the ceiling. Apparently he didn't need sleep.

She walked upstairs to Serge's room. Serge had agreed to let her sleep with him whenever she was having a nightmare. Kid considered this to be an honor, but started to wonder if Serge really did mind. She opened the door and saw Serge sleeping peacefully without his bandana on. Kid preferred him without it because of his cool blue hair. She crawled into his bed and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled when he did the same thing, but he was still asleep. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. Maybe she would get a chance to say her feelings tomorrow…

--

Serge slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through his blinds. He smiled as he saw Kid's face. He knew he had strong feelings for Kid, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He didn't want their friendship by doing something stupid. Serge wanted to talk about it earlier, but there were just too many distractions and the fact that he was completely nervous. He even had to make up excuses whenever Kid had even talked to him.

He felt this way for a long time. Ever since that time she was nearly killed by Lynx at Fort Dragonia, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. But his anger also got in the way of it when he started to loathe Lynx, who actually turned out to be his father. The news alone caused him to be shocked for awhile. He was hoping that this little break he's giving everyone will help them focus. He was also pretty sure that Kid needed the time as well and he could tell her how he felt instead of blushing and being shy like some grade school kid.

_'Yeah Serge!'_ said the irritating voice in his head. _'You can defeat Lynx, a gigantic supercomputer, six dragons, and some self-proclaimed dragon god, but you can't tell a girl your true feelings!?'_

Serge had to admit that the voice was 100 right. He shook his head and tried to get up, but soon found that Kid had wrapped her arms around him. Serge tried to get her arms off of him, but she wouldn't let go.

Serge put a hand to his face and sighed. "This is what I get for waking up early." Although he did enjoy Kid's company, this isn't what he had in mind. "Must've been another nightmare I guess."

He was about to go back to bed, but his door flew wide open. He glared at the intruder who just happened to be Glenn.

Serge allowed the swordsman to stay for training, but he didn't think he would take it so seriously. It still had to be about six in the morning!

Glenn wore a big smile on his face. "Morning guys! Are you ready for…?" He stopped as he saw Kid clinging onto Serge. His grin became even bigger. "Well….it looks like you got your training done, eh Serge?"

Serge glared at Glenn after he made that comment. He looked away. "It wasn't like that!"

Glenn still had his smile. "Riiiiiight. Just go downstairs and get ready for training." Glenn left and closed the door behind him.

Serge rubbed the back of his head and sighed as he looked at Kid. "And she complains about how much I sleep!"

He looked at Kid even closer. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He stared at her lips, actually wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He unknowingly moved closer to her face without even knowing it. But he soon stopped midway and quickly pulled his head away from her.

_'What the hell am I thinking!?'_ he thought. _'If she caught me doing something like that__ to her__, there's no telling what she might do__!?'_

Serge sighed as he kept struggling to get her off. "How the hell am I going to get her off?"

He looked around and saw his cat on the edge of his bed. An evil smile found its way onto Serge's face. The cat saw his face and started to worry. Serge snagged it as soon as it was about to run away. The cat hissed in anger and tried to escape, but Serge quickly unhooked Kid's arms using all of his strength and replaced himself with the cat. He quickly ran to the bathroom, hoping he could get ready before Kid woke up.

--

Kid woke up after a couple of minutes had passed. She yelped in pain as the cat that was in her arms scratched its way out.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled as she glared at the cat, which was running away.

Kid looked at her arms and saw that there were only minor cuts. After putting on her clothes, she walked over to the bathroom and put her hand on the doorknob. She was still too groggy to hear the running water that was in there. She turned the knob and opened the door.

A large amount of steam burst out of the bathroom. Kid put her arms over her face to prevent it from coming into contact with her. When the steam finally cleared, she was surprised to see Serge. Kid blushed when she saw him without his shirt and tried to look at the ground. It failed when she realized that he had no clothes on him!

Serge finally saw her and blushed as well. After a couple of seconds passed by, he fumbled around for the towel as Kid slammed the door. Kid slid down the door and sat on the floor.

She put a hand to her reddened face. "I can't believe that just happened! But I have to admit that he is…" Kid shook her head. "No! No! No! I can't think about that stuff! Even if he is about as bloody handsome as a god!" She mentally slapped herself after saying that. Kid just couldn't believe that she was acting like this. "I really need to get a hold of myself. Maybe Orhla can offer me some advice on this…"

She quickly got up and ran downstairs.

Kid went into the kitchen to find that Orhla was cooking. Her happiness grew when she realized that Glenn and Grobyc weren't there. Although the cyborg probably wouldn't tease her or anything, Glenn would do it in a heartbeat just for the fun of it.

Orlha turned around and smiled, already noticing Kid's blushing face. She figured something must have happened last night. "Well well, what happened last night? Did you finally tell Serge?"

Kid shook her head. "Nope, I was too busy thinking on the pier and when I got back, he was asleep."

Orhla sighed heavily. "You can't avoid this forever you know!"

"Don't ya think I know that!?" Kid snapped. "But he always says he's too busy, even to talk to me. Oi! He's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Then why were you blushing earlier?"

"Well…uh…" Kid blushed even more. She looked down at the ground. "You see…I...uh…"

Orlha turned her attention back to cooking, but was still listening. "Just spill it!"

"I saw him in the bathroom." Orlha immediately stopped cooking and held onto the frying pan. "And he was freakin' nude!"

Orlha dropped the frying pan, the cooked eggs fell off, but that was the least of her concern. She looked at Kid with wide eyes. "You saw everything!? But then again, why should you act this weird? I'm sure you have seen many guys in the buff before."

Kid clenched her fists while shooting Orlha a deadly glare. "Are you implying something? And for the record, I've neva let any bugger come near me without pullin' out me dagger first!"

It was the truth. Anytime somebody would try to even put any moves on her, they got a one way ticket to the doctors. And for anybody who even tried to do the unthinkable to her, they'd be dead in an instant! The only reason she didn't let anybody get too close to her was only because of her desire for revenge towards Lynx. Of course she never figured that she would fall for somebody like Serge.

Orlha smiled nervously while putting her hands in front of herself. "Take it easy! I know you aren't that kind of person! But still…" A devilish smile crept its way on her face. "How was it?"

Kid's blush grew even bigger for both embarrassment and anger. "WHAT!? You little hentai! It's bad enough with you and Glenn, but…"

Orlha put a hand to her face and sighed. "That's not what I meant! I was just wondering how it made you feel seeing him like that."

"Well… it was umm… I felt…. I don't know! I was kinda hopin' you might know something to help me in this situation. What should I say to him?"

Orlha was actually stumped on this. She put her hand against her head and was in deep thought. Her head popped up and she looked at Kid seriously. "My advice…" She shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. For now, I guess you should just let him be…and make sure that he locks the door whenever he's in there."

Kid sighed heavily and proceeded to walk out of Serge's home. Talking to Orlha wasn't exactly helpful.

"Don't you at least want any breakfast?"

Kid stopped in her tracks. She smelled something burning and turned around, seeing only black smoke from behind Orlha. "No thanks. Besides, eating the food you're making may kill me!" She quickly exited the house.

Orlha raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. She turned around only to be in the sight of breakfast currently burning. "I should just stick to bartending."

Orlha sighed again as she looked around for water element.

--

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the length, but that's all I can come up with for now. Updates may be a little slow for this story. After all, I don't want to rush this story.

Please **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beasts

Hey guys! For those who haven't read my Gundam Seed Destiny fic, "You're not alone," you should know that that story is my official first lemon. Read and review it to tell me how I can improve if I need it.

Dante: Finally! Not another Kirge! I swear if I see one more, other than this one, I'm gonna-

Me: Shut it! Would you rather be in a yaoi fic!?

Dante: Fine! But don't think this is over!

Dante leaves.

Me: Anyway, read and review! I promise I'll update "Final Cross May Cry" soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! What a shocker!

**Chapter 2: ****Beauty ****and the Beasts**

Serge leaned on the wall and put a hand to his face. "I can't believe that happened! I should've been able to sense her coming."

_'Yet you didn't, moron!'_ said the little voice in the back of his head. _'Next time, lock the fucking door!'_

"Shut up!" he yelled. He slid on the wall and down to the ground. "Great! Now Kid's going to think I'm crazy for yelling at myself."

_'Moron. She'll be more distracted with seeing you in the buff. I bet righ__t now she's thinking about your__…__'_

"NO!" Serge shook his head. "She isn't like that! It was only natural for her to freak out like that."

_'Just keep telling yourself__ that.'_

The little voice in his head vanished. Serge was beginning to think that maybe he didn't fully get rid of the darkness out of him when he his body was taken from him a few months ago by Lynx.

Serge soon got up and put on his usual clothes. He left the bathroom and went downstairs. Hopefully some breakfast would get his mind off of things. Orlha did say that she was making something good for today.

Serge made it to the kitchen, but didn't see any sign of Kid anywhere. He sat down as Orlha handed him a bowl of cereal.

Serge raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that breakfast you promised?"

"It burned to crisp." she said. Orlha held a pile of ashes in another bowl. "So unless you like eating ashes, I suggest you eat the cereal."

Serge was surprised. He thought that even Orlha could come up with a good meal without it getting burned in the process.

"How did you manage to do that?"

Orlha didn't say anything. She couldn't just tell him about her conversation with Kid. There was no telling what the former Radical Dreamer would do if she found out.

Orlha herself actually found Serge and Kid's love story quite interesting after hearing from Glenn that Serge had practically sacrificed everything just to save her, even though Kid never asked for it. At first, she didn't want to get involved with their love issue, but after finding out that they have never even told each other their true feelings, she decided that she could interfere just a little bit. But she wanted those two to figure it out themselves and tell their true feelings to each other. She figured it be more romantic that way.

"Orlha?"

Orlha snapped out of her thoughts and decided that she had to think of some kind of distraction.

"SERGE!"

Both Orlha and Serge jumped at the sound of that voice. They both looked at the source to find Glenn tapping his foot impatiently. Grobyc was right behind him, but the cyborg remained emotionless like always.

"We were supposed to be training a couple of hours ago!"

"Sorry, but I was umm…" Serge paused to think of something else to say. "Just getting ready, but I got hungry." Serge snatched a bowl from Orlha. He offered it to Glenn. "Want some?"

Glenn's stomach growled; he had completely forgotten about breakfast earlier. He snatched the bowl from Serge and got a spoon from off of the table.

Orlha tried to stop him. "Wait! Glenn, that's not…"

But it was too late. Glenn didn't even bother to look at the bowl as he ate the contents of it. His face twisted into disgust and he spat out the food in the sink. He gulped down an entire cup of water in order to rid himself of the horrible taste.

He glared at Serge. "What the hell!? Why would you feed me that shit!?" Glenn clutched to his stomach. "Ugh, I lost my appetite."

Serge shrugged. "I forgot."

"You forgot!?" Glenn began to walk out of the house. "You better come to Radius' place for training! Got it?" Grobyc followed him as well. Serge could've sworn that he saw the cyborg chuckle after Glenn left.

Serge finished the rest of his food and was about to leave. He suddenly remembered the incident with Kid. "Orlha?"

"Yes?"

Serge started to become very nervous. "Where's Kid?"

Orlha shrugged. "Dunno. She said something about going to get breakfast. Why? You actually have time to talk to her for once?"

Serge ignored Orlha's last sentence and walked out.

Orlha sighed. 'You better do the right thing Serge.' She noticed something on the ground. It looked like a letter and it appeared to be from Nikki. Her intrusive side just couldn't resist opening it. After opening it, it read:

_Dear Serge,_

_Thanks for being a super dude and helping me with my father. And also for introducing me to, well, me! We're actually working together to hold the best concert this wo__rld is gonna see! I got you dudes__ tickets, but I was only able to snag two. __Maybe you can take that Kid girl. She seems like she should enjoy it after hearing that__ stuff on that beach. Anyway, hope you can attend!_

_Live and let rock,  
__Nikki_

_P.S. Orlha, if you are reading this, please don't kill me for not snagging you and Glenn some tickets. And don't tell Leena about this!_

Orlha was shocked and it wasn't just because Nikki was probably psychic. This was the perfect chance to get Serge and Kid together. She squealed in delight and stored the tickets away. The only regret she has is that she won't be able to see it happen. But maybe she and Glenn could think of something to pass the time.

--

Serge, Grobyc, and Glenn made it to Radius' home. Glenn figured that since the area was so open and the fact that there were no monsters made this the ideal training spot. Serge and Grobyc couldn't care less where they trained though.

Glenn and Grobyc stood at one end of the area while Serge stood at the other end. Today's training was going to be a handicap match that put Serge at a disadvantage since he would be fighting Grobyc and Glenn at the exact same time.

But that didn't discourage him as he took out the Mastermune, spinning the double-edged sword before getting into his attack stance.

Glenn took out his Einlanzers and prepared himself to fight Serge. Grobyc on the other hand didn't take out a weapon since he was technically a living weapon. The tag-team studied Serge closely, trying to find a weak spot within his stance.

Serge however was apparently not paying attention as thoughts of Kid flooded into his mind. Images of them playing around and kissing each other innocently briefly distracted him. His thoughts disappeared as he barely managed to duck flying kick from Grobyc.

The cyborg didn't stop there as he quickly recovered and punched Serge's head. Serge blocked the blow and knocked Grobyc into the air with a powerful uppercut. Unfortunately for Serge, Glenn had charged in as well. Apparently Grobyc was nothing more than a decoy.

Glenn thrust his swords at Serge. Serge blocked them with the Mastermune and quickly jumped away.

"Rocket-Fist!"

Serge looked up and noticed that Grobyc's fist was coming towards him. He tried to dodge it, but it was far too fast and it struck him in the side. Glenn saw his chance when Serge was staggering and delivered a fierce kick to his face, spinning him briefly in the air before hitting the ground hard.

Grobyc landed back on the ground as he caught his fist and attacked Serge. Serge flipped back up and blocked the cyborg's punch and countered with one of his own, knocking Grobyc into Glenn.

Glenn got up and charged at Serge as a green aura surrounded him. "Dash and Gash!"

Serge charged at him as well as a white aura surrounded him as well. "Dash and Slash!"

Both of their weapons collided and they were caught in a struggle, trying to gain dominance over one another. Although they were focused on beating each other, they both smiled; it seems that they were actually enjoying fighting each other. Glenn broke apart the struggle and they both continued to slam their weapons together, both trying to score a decisive hit.

During their little 'dance,' Serge suddenly had an image of Kid once again, but this time, it was a replay of the little scene that happened earlier today. And instead of Serge being nude, it was her! Her body, although not quite as built and muscular as Orlha's, looked as if she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair wasn't tied up and seemed to glow with the water, as well as her entire body and her breasts were-

'_NO!'_ Serge shook his head and jumped away from Glenn as soon as the little voice in his head returned. _'Get a grip you horny little bastard! Pay attention to the fight!'_

The image was gone from his mind, but it was too late as he felt something grab his arms from underneath. He turned his head to find that Grobyc had him in a Full Nelson. Serge struggled, but it was useless.

Glenn saw his chance and charged at Serge once again. Serge's struggling finally paid off when he managed to loosen Grobyc's grip and flipped over him. Glenn was unable to stop and fell to the ground with Grobyc.

Serge smirked at this and held the Mastermune high above his head. "Looks like I win!"

Glenn got up and helped Grobyc up. Both of them hung their heads in defeat, unable to believe that Serge beat them.

Glenn sighed heavily. "Our teamwork sucks!"

"Agreed." said Grobyc. "Another-round?"

Glenn picked his head up and grinned after hearing that. "Sure! We need to work on our teamwork anyway. Right, Serge?" Glenn looked around and saw that Serge was gone.

"Where-is-Serge?"

Glenn shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Did-Serge-seem-a-little-distracted?"

Glenn tilted his head. "Distracted?"

"His-moves-and-battle-tactics-were-flawed, as-well-as-his-timing. If-we-were-more-serious, he-would-have-been-terminated-a-long-time-ago."

"True. I guess he must be thinking about Kid. Something must have happened earlier."

"Why-do-Serge-and-Kid-act-strange-around-one-another-if-they-like-each-other?"

Glenn put a hand to his forehead. "Since when do you care about this kind of stuff?"

Grobyc remained silent.

"Fine. Anyway, the answer to that is real simple." Grobyc listened closely. "They're both…..idiots."

Glenn had always known about Serge and Kid's love for each other, even before they even knew it. And after hearing their conversation on Water Dragon Isle, he was absolutely positive that they cared for each other. But he always made fun of them. He had hoped that it would eventually get the two together to shut him up at the least, but so far it hasn't.

"I-see." Grobyc stood in his fighting stance. "Ready?"

Glenn smirked. "Yeah, but don't expect to win!"

The two charged at each other and fought.

--

Kid ate her food in peace, thankful that there was hardly anybody around. But the former Radical Dreamer still wished that she didn't distract Orlha. The blonde was actually curious to see how good her cooking was since Serge's mother was out of the village for awhile. She was also sure that Glenn and Serge were going to be pissed off if all they were found were ashes of food left.

Kid got up and was about to leave, but three strangers walked up to her and one of them grabbed her wrist. "Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?"

Kid glared at them. She also noticed that the chef and waitress, who were usually the only two here, were missing. This was the last thing she needed to have today. She tried to restrain herself from knocking their lights out. "No. Now piss off!"

The man's grip grew tighter. "Listen babe, we don't take no for an answer. So how much will it cost for a 'night out' if you catch our drift."

Kid's glare became a hell of a lot colder. She broke free from the man's grasp and cracked her knuckles. "I ain't a fuckin' prostitute. You guys want a good time? Then go fuck yourselves!"

All three of them glared sharply at her, but their eyes were full of lust. Kid shivered a little at the sight of it. It wasn't the first time she had seen that kind of look. They all smiled wickedly and reached out to touch her chest. Kid immediately back flipped away from them, but heard them whistle as they saw her panties as she flipped.

This ticked Kid off and she grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt and threw him across the room, knocking over the table. One of the perverts took advantage of the situation and put his hand on Kid's rear end.

Kid's eyes went wide and she quickly turned around to give the man a glare so cold that even a devil may cry. The man was unable to dodge the series of punches and kicks Kid delivered to his body. She finished him off by kicking him in the groin. The other man lunged at her, but Kid kicked him in the face and instantly knocked him out.

The first guy she threw earlier grabbed the pot of Heckran stew that the chef always prepares and threw the contents at Kid. Thankfully it wasn't hot enough to severely burn her skin, but it was still powerful enough to make her fall down on her knees and scream with every curse word in the book. Her body was practically soaked in the stew. The other two men got up and whistled again as they saw Kid's bra from beneath her wet T-shirt.

All three of them had their hands extended out, ready to do whatever they wanted to Kid.

"STOP!" The men turned around and saw none other than Orlha standing at the doorway. She cracked her knuckles and advanced towards the trio. "What you are doing is unforgivable! You should consider yourselves lucky that Serge isn't here!"

"Shut up you stupid Guldove, demi-human loving whore!" said one of the perverts.

Orlha's eyes twitched and she turned red in anger. Kid got up as well and looked at the goons as if she was going to flat out murder them. Kid and Orlha looked at each other and nodded.

Two of the goons were quickly taken care of as Orlha and Kid knocked them out with a single punch and kick. The last goon lunged at the duo as they stood side by side, but was knocked outside when Kid and Orlha simultaneously kicked his face.

"Phew!" said Orlha. "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"No biggie. Just wished I could've kicked their arses a little more!" She began to walk out of the restaurant. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take a bath."

One of the perverts lifted up his head and whistled, but was quickly silenced by Orlha kicking him in the face. Prlha looked around at the mess Kid had caused. She was going to have a hard time explaining this to the chef. Where ever the hell he was!

Kid was about to head to Serge's house, but then quickly remembered the incident. She didn't want to think of him while in the shower. It would just remind her of one of her dreams. She suddenly remembered the waterfall near Arni and decided to go there since the explorers left that place a long time ago.

--

Serge walked through the forest. He didn't really know where he was going and he really didn't care. Since training wasn't helping to get his mind off of Kid, he had hoped that venturing into the forest would get his mind off of things. Sadly, it didn't.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Serge jumped onto a tree branch to get a better view, as well as camouflaging himself so that whatever it was wouldn't see him. His eyes widened as he saw that the person was none other than Kid, but what really caught him off guard was that her outfit was completely soaked in stew. He blushed and tried to avert his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Kid's bra from underneath her wet T-shirt. She also was carrying a spare set of clothes.

He also noticed that she look pissed off and that she was headed towards the waterfall. He secretly followed her, wondering what she was going to do.

--

Kid saw the sight before her, the Divine Falls, the same place where Serge found the Chrono Cross element. She had never been here herself and smiled as she absorbed her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to make sure that she wouldn't get seen by anymore perverts. She sighed in relief and began to take off her clothing, starting with her gloves, then her boots and socks.

Serge, who was still well hidden from even her sight, blushed and tried to avert his gaze, but was unable to. Something about Kid right now attracted him. When Kid took off the rest of her clothing and undid the bands around her hair, Serge could've sworn he had a nosebleed. Though she didn't have the exact same physic as someone like Orlha, she was incredibly beautiful.

She slowly stepped in and was surprised that the water was unusually warm. Then again, since Mt. Pyre was on the other side, it was only natural that it would be warm. She sat in the water and relaxed, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the pleasure from this. Kid grabbed a handful of water and poured it over her head.

Serge's jaw dropped as her hair shone brightly. He kept trying to tell his body to move though, but it wouldn't. If Kid caught him seeing her like this, he would be dead, Chrono Trigger or not.

Kid stood up and poured water all over her body. Serge's mind had come to a complete stop as he saw every inch of her. Her curves shining with the sun's light focused on them, her hair became even brighter within the light, and her legs were smooth and shiny. He was at a complete loss for words when he saw her like this.

Unfortunately, He did manage to utter a single word. "Beautiful…"

Kid immediately shot her head up and looked towards Serge's direction. She got up and put on her clothes as fast as she could.

_'Way to go little engine that never will!'_ The irritating voice came back into his head. Though annoying, it was right.

Serge tried to quickly think of something. An idea popped into his head as he took out an element. A yellow aura surrounded him. "Uplift!"

A large piece of the ground came out of the ground and floated above his head. He quickly jumped into the hole and used the piece of earth to cover the hole.

Kid arrived, but found nothing. "Must be hearing things. But I coulda sworn that I heard Serge." She shrugged and walked back to the village.

After a couple of minutes passed, Serge emerged from the hole and gasped for air. He wiped off some sweat from his forehead and was about to head back to the village.

"Wonder what else can happen?"

Suddenly, dark shadows surrounded him. He knew there was only one creature in existence that could do this. They were the exact same beings who he and his companions had killed in Fossil Valley.

"Shadow Cats!? But Lynx is dead!"

Before he could take out his weapon however, parts of the shadows rose from the ground like tentacles and surrounded themselves on Serge's arms and legs, paralyzing him in the process.

"Damn! This isn't my day, huh?"

Menacing feline faces appeared from the shadow, snarling at their prey. Most of the Shadow Cats reverted to their corporeal from and lunged at Serge, ready to tear apart the Chrono Trigger once and for all.

--

Author's notes: Yeah, I edited the last part. Hopefully this flows a lot better.

Please Review! And don't forget to check out my GSD fic "You're not alone" and tell me how I should improve lemon wise!


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget

Finally, I have returned, but I still gotta study for the finals, which are going to be a bitch!

Vergil: It could be worse.

Me: Just wait until next semester! Read the Disclaimer!

Vergil: Make me!

Me: Fine, no appearance in Final Cross May Cry!

Vergil: Tch.

Disclaimer (by Vergil): This fool owns nothing except any characters on his profile.

So read and review, or I'll summon Temen-Ni-Guru again!

**Chapter 3- Forgive and Forget**

"Screw this!" yelled Serge as a white aura surrounded his body. "Luminaire!"

A bright white light was expelled from Serge's entire body, knocking back all of the Shadow Cats that held him. Now that he was no longer in their grasp, he pulled out the Mastermune. His eyes scanned the area and he quickly realized that there were no Shadow Cats around him. He scratched the back of his head, wondering where they were since his Luminaire didn't have enough power to wipe them out. Already he was starting to get tired of this.

"HEY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "DON'T JUST ATTACK ME AND RUN AWAY!"

"Who's running?"

Serge scanned the area for the source of the voice with his eyes. His body was slightly shaking, as if he was scared. Something about it seemed familiar to him. The only person who could make him this scared was…

"Give up yet?" the voice returned, echoing throughout the area. "Then I'll give you another hint."

Serge's grip on the Mastermune tightened, preparing for whatever this thing was going to throw at him. The shadows in front of him came together, forming a single entity. Soon the shadow rose from the ground, changing into a figure with a body that may have resembled a normal human, but its head was shaped like a Dragoon's helmet with shadow devil horns and golden-yellow eyes, yet it had no mouth just like the Shadow Cats. As for the rest, it looked exactly like a shadow.

Serge glared at the thing before him. "What are you?"

"A demon." it simply answered.

Serge growled under his breath for being given such an obvious answer. "I know that! Who the hell are you!?"

The thing chuckled, despite not having a mouth. "I am what is left."

"Say again?"

"I am Dread." The being lifted its hand, pointing its shadowy finger it at the Chrono Trigger. "My mission is to restore the girl's memory."

Serge stepped back from hearing an answer he didn't expect. Yet anger filled his being as he knew who Dread was gunning for. "Let me guess, you're with Lynx, aren't you?"

The demon simply nodded his head in response.

"I don't understand." A white aura surrounded Serge. "Why would Lynx want to restore Kid's memory?"

Dread chuckled at this. "You don't know?" He placed his shadow hand onto his head. "Then this'll be even more fun then I originally thought."

Serge held out his hand, ready to use an element. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Dread tilted his head, curious as to what kind of Serge was going to use. "You're going to fight me alone? In your current condition, after pleasuring yourself to that woman, you stand little chance."

Rage had completely filled Serge's entire body. He may have watched Kid, but he would never ever do that. Not unless he wanted to die in the most painful way possible!

"Photonbeam!"

A large beam of white light shot out of Serge's hand. The blast hit Dread in the chest, knocking him a few feet away from Serge. The demon got up slowly only to see one angry Chrono Trigger. Dread was beginning to get amused by Serge's actions.

"My my. You sure are touchy about the girl." His hands transformed into razor sharp claws, yet still had that shadow look. "Then this will truly be interesting."

Before Dread could attack, a large fireball hit him from behind, knocking him forward. He landed on his hands and sprung back up only to see his target right before him, her foot on top of Lucca's old machine. He looked back to Serge, only to see him still ready for combat.

Dread's hand returned to normal as he gazed at the duo. He knew he would not be able to defeat both of them, not yet anyway. So that left him with one final option. "Another time perhaps." A dark portal appeared behind him. He waved his hand at them one last time before stepping in.

Serge ran forward with his swallow, ready to cleave Dread in two. But it was too late and his weapon crashed into the ground. He looked back to Kid, whose face was hardened and dead serious. He picked up his weapon and walked towards her, slightly afraid of what might happen.

"I'm guessing you heard what that thing said, eh?" he asked her, but his only response was a nod. Serge smiled, trying to cheer Kid up. "Don't worry. I won't let him…"

He was interrupted by Kid, who had just punched him in the jaw. Serge fell to the ground and looked at Kid with a shocked expression adorning his features.

'_What the hell was that for!?'_ he thought. _'It's not like I….OH NO!'_ He suddenly panicked. _'If Kid heard everything, then that means…..SHIT!'_

He got up, brushing off any dirt that had gotten on his clothing. Serge looked at Kid and reached out for her, only to have her turn her back on him.

"Kid…." His voice sounded a little frightened and nervous, knowing what Kid would do to him. "It's not what you think."

Kid turned her head around enough to see Serge, but not reveal her entire face. What she thought he had done to him had hurt her immensely. "Disgusting."

Serge took a step back in fear, not expecting that kind of response, but he shook it off and walked closer to Kid. "Kid. You know I would never do that. Okay, sure, I saw you in the buff, but…."

He stopped when he noticed the looked in Kid's eyes. They were filled with anger, but at the same time, they were filled with sadness and hurt. It pained him to know that he was the main problem in all of this. Her head turned away from him as she walked back to Arni.

Serge ran after her, trying to finish explaining. "C'mon, Kid! You know I would never do that to you, right?"

"Get away from me." she spat out in fury, continuing her normal pace.

"I swear! Just let me explain!" He finally caught up to her, but was knocked to the ground by a powerful kick from Kid. He slowly raised his head to see her tear-filled eyes. It was a look that didn't suit her.

"To think, this is what you've been doin' all dis time then." She laughed bitterly. "So the only reason you blow me off whenever I want a talk is because you're jacking yourself off to me or god knows how many women."

"But I…" he tried to explain again, but was cut off.

"Yep. You sure were **busy**, weren't ya mate?" Her hands had turned into fists as a single tear got past her defenses. "While I'm being hit on… while I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm nothing but a motherfucking clone… while I was nearly raped again… you just… just…"

Serge gasped he heard the rape part. He felt like a complete idiot for letting that happen. "Kid…" He got up and gently placed his hands on Kid's shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

"What the bloody hell would you know!?" she shouted in anger. "I thought I could trust you and then you do this!?" More tears streamed their way down her face. She shook of Serge's arms, not wanting to be touched by him. "You bastard! Tell me something, are you also fucking Leena as well!?"

Serge's eyes widened, seeing as how he had never expected Kid to act like this. "Kid! I'm telling you the truth! Don't tell me that you would actually take the words of some demon who served Lynx over me!"

Kid held back her fist, ready to hit him again. Serge closed his eyes, giving up and just letting her pummel him. Kid was about to hit him, but stopped after realizing her actions. She didn't know what to do anymore. She knew she was angry at Serge and one part of her wanted him to feel her wrath, but another part of her wanted to believe him. Hell, she barely even let him get a chance to explain himself and she was taking the words out of someone who worked with Lynx. Her hands fell to her side and she stared at the ground, at a complete lost to what to do now. After a couple of seconds passed by, he opened his eyes to find Kid running away from him. He chased after her.

* * *

"Sonic Sword!" shouted the young Dragoon as the blade beam emerged from his sword and headed straight towards Grobyc.

The cyborg jumped to the side and into the air to dodge another one heading towards him. His hair glowed with a bright pinkish color as he whipped it back.

"Hair-Cutter!"

He whipped his head towards Glenn as his hair had turned into a very large laser whip. It cracked open the ground and a large surge of dark energy spewed from it, knocking Glenn a good couple feet away from Grobyc. The cyborg wasn't finished with his onslaught as he pointed his arm at Glenn.

"Rocket-Fist!"

Glenn looked up and saw Grobyc's fist flying towards him. The Dragoon grabbed both of the Einlanzers and knocked the fist away. He was about to go after Grobyc, but stopped as he saw two familiar people running towards Serge's house, taking notice of Kid's teary face. Unfortunately, the fist that he deflected a few seconds ago was heading straight towards Kid.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted.

Kid turned her head and saw the fist flying towards her, but it was too late to dodge. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the pain to come. What she didn't expect was being hit by an object close to her size. She slowly opened her eyes and found Serge clutching his chest with Grobyc's fist right next to him. She was shocked to say the least.

Grobyc and Glenn immediately ran to Serge's side to check on him. They picked up their friend/leader by his shoulders and helped him into his house. After getting inside Serge's house, they went into his room and helped him onto his bed. Serge's eyes slowly opened as the pain was starting to subside.

"Apologies." said Grobyc.

Serge raised an eyebrow.

"He means he's sorry for hitting ya." explained Glenn, nervously scratching the back of his head and giving an apologetic smile to his wounded friend. "And I'm sorry about deflecting it to you and Kid."

"Don't worry about it." He scanned the roomfor any sign of Kid. "Where's Kid?"

"Dunno." Glenn replied coolly.

"Grobyc-believes-Kid-may-have-went-to-the-pier." answered the cyborg.

Serge got up, but was quickly pulled back down due to the pain in his chest.

"Grobyc-would-not-recommend-pursuing-her. The-blow-that-Grobyc's-fist-had-hit-some-of-the-chest-region-and-part-of-the-neck. And-due-to-the-fact-that-both-Grobyc-and-Serge's-innates-are-opposing-only-resulted-in-more-damage."

"You don't get it. I have to find her!" Serge tried to get up again, but this time, he was stopped by Glenn, who roughly pushed him down.

"You are not going anywhere, Serge." Glenn's face hardened and he became far more serious after remembering Kid's face. "What happened? And don't try to weasel your way out of it either! I saw Kid's face, so something had to happen."

Serge sighed. He figured they had to know, especially about the new enemy called Dread. "Fine. It all started when…"

Serge began to explain everything, including what happened earlier this morning, which resulted in Glenn laughing his head off. However, when Serge began to mention things like spying on Kid when she was taking a bath, Glenn merely passed it off as hormones acting up and ended up teasing him. But when Serge explained about the Dread and Kid incident, Glenn slapped him on the back of the head before Serge could finish explaining.

"YOU WHAT!?" Glenn's jaw had practically dropped before he had hit the Chrono Trigger. "Are you fucking retarded!? Do you realize what she would do if she caught you doing **that**!?"

Serge rubbed the back of his head as he glared at his so-called friend. "I'm telling you I didn't do that! True, I did see her naked, but I would never actually…"

"It doesn't matter now!" Glenn took a deep breath and calmed down before continuing. "She thinks that you did do it, so you have to find some way of getting back on her good side."

"Kinda hard to do that when you won't even let me stand!"

"Then start thinking before acting!" He walked away from Serge. "And make sure you don't screw it up! Otherwise, you'll never get another chance to sleep with her!"

Serge glared at Glenn as he laughed his way out of the room with Grobyc following him.

He laid there on the bed, trying to think of some way of telling Kid the truth without getting hit, or worse, making her upset. The visions of her tear covered face kept crawling into his mind. It just made him more depressed and hurt than before, especially knowing that the problem was him. If only the demon known as Dread never appeared, then maybe he would not be in the situation he is in now.

Suddenly, his cat jumped on top of him and raised its paw, revealing its claws. It appeared that the cat wanted revenge for what Serge did to it earlier. Serge sweat-dropped and braced himself for the pain to come.

* * *

Kid sat on the pier, her feet dangling of the edge, hovering above the water. She was all alone and that's the way she preferred it as she stared at the sunset. The events of today kept flashing through her head and she still couldn't believe she acted like that. She still wished she had given Serge enough time to explain everything, but would she even believe it?

This wasn't the first time her trust had been betrayed, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Still, she just beat the living hell out of someone doing that, but with Serge….she had broken down. This wasn't like her. That was the second, or third if you count Serge travelling into her past and rescuing her, that he saw her cry.

"Out of everyone," she said to herself, "Why are you the only one I show my true emotions to?"

"Love has a lot of weird effects."

Kid placed her hand on the handle of her dagger as she turned around, but quickly relaxed when she found out that it was only Leena. The young girl sat down next to Kid and continued.

"When you are in love, a lot of weird stuff can happen."

Kid stared back into the water below, avoiding Leena's gaze. _'Great.'_ She thought sarcastically. _'Some bugger probably hates me up there if I'm stuck listening to this broad.'_

"I saw you earlier with Serge." Leena received a glare from Kid, but tried to reassure her of the situation. "Don't worry! I'm over him, remember? I was just curious as to what he was doing. But did you really have to go that far?"

Kid looked back at the water and shook her head slowly. "Something inside of me just snapped. I just…If he just likes me, then he should say it."

Leena sighed. "Now you're the one acting like me." Kid's eyes widened at what she just heard. "Did you know that Serge never even told me he loved me? But I thought it would be obvious that he would end up with me. Then you came along, and I saw how worried he was about you when he was in Lynx's body."

"He was worried?"

Leena nodded. "He didn't tell you?" Kid shook her head. "Figures. Anyway, when I saw him, he was practically obsessed over you, blaming himself for everything, and fighting all sorts of monsters just for you. He even killed my father."

Kid gasped and looked at Leena, who was now frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I know where he is now." She looked Kid straight in the eye. "You should tell him how you feel, even if he did do that, which I still highly doubt."

"And why do you say that?"

Leena smiled wickedly. "Because there's me around."

They both burst into laughter after she said that.

Soon the laughter died down and Leena continued. "But seriously, you should talk to him. Odds are he's suffering just as much you." She put up her hands defensively. "Not that I'm saying his life is rougher or anything! Ahe-he….."

Kid got up from her seat and smiled at Leena. "Ya may not be my favorite person in this world, but you're alright."

Leena smiled as well. "Right back at you."

* * *

Glenn leaned on top of the table, his stomach growling as if it was a dinosaur from Gaea's Navel. He remembered that Orlha was supposed to be cooking dinner, but she was nowhere in sight. He was looking forward to her cooking, but now he was starting to get hungry. He didn't even get time to eat lunch and unfortunately for him, he couldn't cook and there was no more cereal.

He slammed his fists against the table like a four year-old. "Where the hell is the food!?"

Grobyc, who was lying in the hammock out of curiosity, lifted his head and stared at the whiny Dragoon. "The-food-is-not-here."

Glenn felt his eyebrow twitch at the cyborg. "I know that you freaking hunk of scrap! I mean, where the hell is Orlha!?"

"At-the-restaurant-in-this-village-is-where-Grobyc-last-saw-Orlha."

Glenn suddenly stood up from his seat and glared at Grobyc. "Why the hell didn't you say so earlier!?"

"Never-bothered-to-ask-question."

Glenn became even more frustrated with Grobyc's answers. He was about to hit the cyborg, but the sound of the door opening caught his attention. A smile came to his face, thinking that it was Orlha. He quickly frowned when he saw that it was Kid.

"Where's Serge?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Upstairs in his room. But listen, about today…"

Kid raised her hand in front of his face. "Oi, just forget about it. I'm gonna make things right with him. But tell me this, did he really…"

"No." Both of them turned their attention towards Grobyc. "I-have-scanned-him-and-he-apparently-is-telling-the-truth."

Glenn crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in confusion. "You can do that?"

Grobyc nodded.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, but if I find out that you or Serge is lyin' to me freakin' face…" She held out her dagger and pointed it at Grobyc. "I'll be sure to turn you into scrap! Got it?"

Grobyc simply nodded, but Glenn could have sworn that the emotionless cyborg just sweat-dropped.

Kid walked up into Serge's room and laughed when she saw his claw scratched face. "Bugger! Looks like the cat got ya good."

Serge saw Kid and smiled softly at her. "I see you're doing better. Are you still mad?"

Kid wandered over Serge and sat right on his bed. She took off the glove on her hand and gently placed it on Serge's cheek. This shocked him to no end and it even felt good to him, but it was ruined when she painfully pinched and pulled it.

"You still spied on me when I was nude!" she wickedly smirked. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't get back at you somehow, did you!?"

Eventually she let go of him and he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Kid," He stared deep into her sky-blue eyes. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Forget about it." Serge raised an eyebrow. "Leena told me everything that Glenn didn't." She sighed, not finding apologies easy for her to do. Yet she still managed to smile warmly at Serge. "I never knew you were so worried about me, mate."

Serge blush a bright red and was a little confused by the situation. "So you believe me?"

Kid nodded. "But if you ever spy on me again…" She cracked her knuckles, which made Serge turn pale. "I swear to whatever God that's still breathin' that I will break every bone in your body! Got it!?"

Serge quickly nodded and smiled. "Yep. You're definitely back to normal." He managed to sit up, all the while clenching his teeth in pain. His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that I've been brushing you off. I swear I won't leave your side."

She felt something wet on her back and realized that he was crying. Kid returned the hug and massaged Serge's back with her hand. "It's alright, mate. I forgot that I'm not the only one with problems too."

Serge lay back down on top of his bed while Kid rested her head on top of his chest. The young Chrono Trigger only felt warmth instead of pain when Kid was on top of him. Kid was content as well, but there was still one question she had on her mind….

What were the memories that she had forgotten?

* * *

Author's notes: There! That should hold you guys for awhile. See ya later!

And if you like Kirges, be sure to read "Final Cross May Cry"!


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation or Date?

Sorry for the extremely late update. I was busy with other fics and well…I forgot about this one. But now I'm back on track! And don't forget to read Hunty's stories! After all, she helped me with this fic with some great advice.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 4: Vacation or Date?**

The sun shined brightly through Serge's window as he and Kid slept peacefully. Kid shifted in her sleep as the warm rays of light touched her face. She eventually woke up after finding out she couldn't avoid the light. She got up off Serge's bed, stretching out her body while yawning.

A smile graced her face as she looked at the sleeping form of Serge, whose body was now sprawled out all over the bed. She really wished things could stay as they are now, but that was just asking too much. There was no way she could just turn her back on their dying world just because of her feelings. Still, she never thought that she could love anyone, not since Lucca died anyway. Yet here she was, in love with possibly the most incredible man she has ever met.

But that wasn't really bothering her at the moment.

What bothered her most was that memory she had supposedly lost. From the way Dread had talked about it, it sounded like a memory she would rather not remember, especially if it had anything to do with that bastard Lynx.

Lynx. God how she wished she could have seen the way Serge had finished him off. She heard from Glenn that not only was she tricked and brainwashed by him, but he stole Serge's body, stabbed her in the stomach, turned into some kind of strange yet powerful machine and apparently did something to her to knock her unconscious.

Then it hit her. What if that was the memory she was missing? After all, giving her the memory of Lynx just stabbing her probably wouldn't cause her to be trembling in fear. However, what Lynx did to knock her out may probably make her afraid. Though she claimed to be strong, she knew against Lynx, she would most likely lose, especially in Serge's body. She may have speed on her side, but as much as she didn't want to admit, Lynx, in Serge's body, was strong in physical and magical combat, as well as highly intelligent. There was a possibility he could have…

After thinking about that, she wished she had a bucket to throw up in. She would like to believe that Lynx would never do that to her, but then again, he did set her home on fire while killing several of her friends and Lucca so she wouldn't put it past the sick bastard.

But even so, she wanted to find out the truth. She had a right to know. But she knew Serge would stand in her way because he knew that if there was anything that had to do with Lynx, it would come with misery and pain. Still, that would not stop her from finding out what happened to her.

She looked into Serge's mirror and frowned as she tried to fix her hair. Serge really did like Kid better with long hair, but she hated it. It would always block her vision when in a fight and cause her to be thrown around like a rag doll by some random monster. Plus she just felt more vulnerable with her hair like that, like she was some innocent little girl who could be taken advantage of. It nearly happened to her once when she was just fifteen. She managed to get away before the men could do anything by cutting their throats as they were about to go with it. The only thing that came close to her being that terrified was Lynx burning down the orphanage.

"Yo guys!" shouted Glenn from the kitchen. "Orlha's finally made some breakfast! Get your asses off of each other and get some before I eat all of it!"

Kid blushed furiously at that as soon as she finished braiding her hair. Remembering that she didn't eat dinner last night, she opened Serge's bedroom door and went downstairs without him, her stomach growling the entire way.

When she made it down, she was greeted with the sight of Glenn devouring all of the food that was within his sight, Orlha preparing extra food in the event that Glenn eats all of it while humming to herself a song from Nikki, and Grobyc was…being Grobyc by just sitting by the window, watching the villagers that passed by.

"Oi, don't you have anythin' better to do, mate?" asked Kid. She sighed when Grobyc shook his head.

"Grobyc-must-monitor-activities-of-the-populace. Grobyc-and-the-rest-of-allies-must-stay-on-guard-in-the-event-Dread-reveals-himself."

"Relax, metal head." said Glenn after swallowing the last of his food. "That shadow cat wouldn't be dumb enough to attack us as long as we stay in the village. And even so, we got Radius backing us up so we should be good."

Grobyc didn't move from his spot after hearing that. The cyborg still had a bad feeling, which was odd to him because he wasn't supposed to have feelings.

Glenn ignored the cyborg and handed his plate to Orlha. "How about some seconds, Orlha?"

Kid snorted. "For you, it's probably more like seven hundredths! How much can you eat!? It's not like these are Viper Churros."

Orlha tried to maintain a straight face as she continued to cook, but that would be broken soon.

Glenn laughed. "These are no Viper Churros, but they're still good."

Orlha briefly stopped her cooking, walked over to Glenn, and put on her nicest smile, or so he thought. Kid saw that look before and it only spelled trouble, especially for a certain Dragoon if he didn't shut up. Kid saw this as a chance to torture him a little.

"Are you **sure** Viper Churros are better, Glenn?"

Glenn nodded, which resulted in Orlha smacking him in the back of the head. When Glenn looked at Orlha, he could see the vain popping in her forehead. And when he saw the Cheshire-like grin on Kid's face, he realized what he had done wrong.

'_Why you little thief/pain in the ass!'_

His thoughts were pushed aside as Serge finally came down, stretching his arms and yawning the entire way down. Everyone heard the inhuman growl of his stomach, so Orlha immediately prepared a nice plate for him and Kid. Serge and Kid ate their food quickly, even quicker than Glenn. And by quickly, I mean like savages who haven't had a good meal in months. It was only until after they were done that Serge began asking questions.

"Where were you last night? Glenn told me that you were supposed to be cooking dinner."

"Did he now?" Orlha glared at Glenn, causing the Dragoon to shrink in his seat. "Well, after hearing about your…" Orlha stopped mid-sentence, remembering what Kid had said to her. "Uh…I mean I was out of supplies so I went out to buy some more. Then I saw some perverts harassing some girl, so I broke all of their bones and tore up the restaurant. So I ended up cleaning the place."

Technically, it was the truth, stretched a little, but still the truth nonetheless. But Serge wasn't easily fooled by Orlha's story. Although it seemed true to him, he wondered what she was about to say earlier.

"What were you going to say before?" he asked.

"Huh?" She put on her best acting face, trying to act as if she didn't know what Serge met. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Serge crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not fooling anyone with the innocent act."

Orlha tried to think of a comeback. Then it hit her. She ran to the drawer where she hid Serge's letter from yesterday. She pulled it out and handed it to him with a smile.

"I completely forgot to hand this to you! It's from Nikki."

Serge opened the letter, only to find that it had been opened earlier. It was obvious that Orlha did this, seeing as how Grobyc isn't interested in letters and Glenn was too busy training with the cyborg. As for Kid, he knew full well where she was yesterday. And if he even breathed a word of it, he was sure Kid would kill him. When he was done reading the letter, he was surprised that Orlha didn't steal the two tickets for herself.

"Sweet!" he cheered. "It's been awhile since I've been at sea!" His cheering stopped when he realized that there are only two tickets. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Glenn, do you and Orlha want to go instead?"

"Hell yeah!" Glenn proceeded to snatch the tickets, but stopped midway when he felt an icy glare penetrating through his back. He slowly backed his hand away from the tickets. Then he realized why Orlha was glaring. "On second thought, why don't you just take Kid with you?"

Kid coughed up her drink before turning a bright red. She gasped for air for a few seconds. Serge however didn't notice as he blushed as well and turned his away from everyone, trying to take some interest in the photos on his shelf.

"Well…" Serge gulped. Right now he was really beginning to hate his friend for doing this to him. But then again, this might be a good chance for him to get back on Kid's side. He looked at Kid, who had now recovered from her coughing. "Kid, would you like to come with me? I'm sure that there's a lot of food."

Kid noticed the blush on his face. At first, she probably would have declined, seeing as how she wasn't really in the mood to go out to sea just to see Nikki's concert. But she remembered that she had only a few days left with Serge before the final battle. And since Orlha and Glenn weren't coming, this would be the perfect time to admit her feelings.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, mate. When do we leave?"

Serge looked at the date of the tickets, but instantly panicked when he saw the date. "SHIT!"

"What?" He gave Kid one of the tickets, causing her to panic as well. "Bloody freakin' hell! The bloody boat leaves at 11:00 AM!?"

She glanced at the clock and turned pale. It was already 10:03 AM. They both ran upstairs to get ready immediately. Orlha raised an eyebrow at their antics.

"Why can't they just use Norris' boat?"

"Because he used it to go back to Porre for awhile, remember?" Glenn got up from his seat and followed the two upstairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Serge for a second."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Impossible." muttered Grobyc.

When Glenn made it up to Serge's room, he saw that he was packing as fast as he could and was now looking for something. That something was actually his swimming trunks. Glenn knew that because he constantly shouted it out during his panic. He found no sign of Kid anywhere, but figured that she must be in the bathroom or something.

"Yo Serge!"

Serge picked up his head from underneath his bed to look at his friend. "Not now! I gotta get ready! Where the hell are my shorts?"

He lifted his bed above his head and dropped it back down when he didn't find his shorts. He moved towards his closet and dug around in there to see if he could find the article of clothing he needs.

"I'm amazed you'll put this much effort for a pair of shorts." Glenn chuckled. He opened Serge's suitcase, only to find his clothing, as well as the trunks he was looking for. Glenn was beginning to wonder why Serge was the leader all over again. "Your trunks are right here."

Serge stopped his search, sighing in relief. He looked at his clock. It was 10:11 AM. He still had some time, but now he had to wait until Kid was ready. Though he thought that wouldn't take too long since she had hardly anything, all because of Lynx. If he was still alive, Serge would make sure he'd annihilate any trace of his existence, even the ground on which he stood on. That demon put both of them through living hell and…

'_No.'_ he thought. _'Gotta stay positive on this vacation. Otherwise, I'll just ruin it for the both of us.'_

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" asked Serge as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah. It's about Kid…"

Serge raised his hand in front of Glenn's face. "No! I don't want any of your stupid advice. The last thing I need is for Kid to think I'm a pervert!"

"Hey! Last time I checked, I'm the one with an actual girlfriend around here! And not to mention Kid already does know about you perverted nature." Before Serge could counter, Glenn pulled out what appeared to be a manga book. He tossed it to Serge. "Read this. It'll educate you on everything you need to know!"

Serge cringed at Glenn's smile. He knew there had to be something wrong. Looking at the cover, he saw character cartoons he saw whenever he read manga, though he stopped reading them when he realized they were getting more and more expensive. And since he was allegedly with Leena at the time, money was very important. He opened the book and freaked out by what he saw. Sure, he saw some familiar characters, but they were…

"HENTAI!?" He threw the book at Glenn's head, making it bounce off of his head and into his hands. "What the hell is your problem!? Orlha would kill us if she ever found out about this!"

Glenn smirked. "No, she wouldn't. You'd be surprised at what we…"

Glenn immediately stopped himself when he saw Serge's face twisted in disgust and horror. Several horrible thoughts filled his mind. He was beginning to think the rumor between those two on Fargo's ship was true. Now he really wanted to take that vacation.

Serge turned pale, his eyebrow twitching like crazy. "Congratulations, Glenn. You have done what others have failed to do. You have killed me!"

Glenn laughed, really enjoying Serge's reaction. "Relax! This'll help you and Kid get into the mood! Not to mention it'll show you some moves!"

"Will you just shut up!?" Serge yelled. "If this is all you have to say, then just get out before my mind is completely shot!"

"Would you just trust me on this, pal? Have I ever let you down in the past?"

Serge nodded. "Yeah. Remember the incident at Chronopolis when Polis Police ambushed us and we were supposed to perform the X-strike?"

Glenn recalled the memory of that incident. His face fell at that. "Come on! You can't blame me for getting punched through a wall!"

"I can if you were flirting with Orlha the entire time while me and Grobyc were getting our asses shot with rocket launchers and giant fists!"

Glenn put his hand under his chin. "Touché…"

Serge fell back on top of his bed and sighed heavily. "You have five seconds to get out of my room before I throw you out of the window and into the sea."

"Would you just listen!? Besides, I also have a full proof plan for you to get Kid."

Serge raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And that is…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kid looked through Orlha's things for some kind of clothing in Serge's mother's room, seeing as how she only had the red thief outfit, but she wanted something different, something that might catch Serge's attention. It hurt her pride when Serge refused to look at her, yet she would pummel him to a pulp if he even peeped at her in the nude. All of this was really confusing her.

"What are you doing with my things?"

Kid turned around to see Orlha waiting by the door, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. Kid quickly returned to rummaging around Orlha's things, tossing aside all of Orlha's clothing behind her.

"I'm lookin' for some new clothes." Kid's eyes turned as wide as saucer plates when she picked up a nurse's outfit, but it seemed a little too tight for someone like Orlha to be wearing. "What the bloody hell!?"

Orlha immediately snatched the outfit from Kid's hands and hid it behind her back while looking at Kid with a red face. "You didn't see anything!"

Kid's jaw dropped as she put two and two together. "You and Glenn are freakin' sick! Why would you even do this!?"

Orlha shushed her, not wanting this kind of news to spread throughout the entire village. "Quiet! I don't need this to spread around like wildfire!"

"But the fact that you actually…" Kid's face grimaced in fright. "Seriously, what the fuck were you bloody thinking!?"

Orlha put a hand on top of her head as she closed her eyes. "It was just my old nursing outfit when I was helping Doc and I was very young back then! Cut me some slack!"

"Then why the hell do you still have it!?"

"…" Orlha's silent blush was the only answer Kid needed.

Kid sighed heavily and returned to rummaging her way through the clothes. "Screw it! What do you want anyway?"

Orlha recovered from her blush and smiled at Kid. "I'm here to ask what happened yesterday with you and Serge." She frowned. "I'm guessing things didn't go well."

Kid shook her head. "Not at first. Serge was being a peeping Tom and we met one of Lynx's lackeys. He said somethin' about restoring my lost memories."

"Well you did mention before that you lose memories whenever you are in a bind. But why in the world would he want to do that?"

Kid frowned as she thought about the earlier idea she had. "I think it may have something to do with that bastard Lynx. I think he may have…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Just thinking about what she needed to say made her sick.

But Orlha knew exactly what she meant. Over the years of being a bartender, she could learn how to read people's minds easily. And Kid was no exception.

"You think he might have raped you, is that it?" Kid nodded, much to Orlha's dismay. "I don't think that would be the case. I mean, who could take on you?"

"That same bastard was able to kill Lucca and brainwash me into attacking Serge." She took the dagger from her belt and stared at the blade, seeing her reflection of her face twisted in anger and disgust. "If that bastard did what I think he did, I'm gonna bring him back to life and kill him my damn self!"

"Let's not do that. I'd rather not take on that psycho. Still, if he set an orphanage on fire and you still remember it, then surely you'd remember if he…"

Kid placed her dagger back in her sheathe, not wanting to tear any of Orlha's clothing by accident. But she knew Orlha made a good point. Besides, if it did happen, surely Serge or somebody would have prevented it in the first place.

"Well, the only way I'm gonna find out is by findin' that bastard meself! I'll kick that bugger's ass so far he'll--"

"Kiss the moons." finished Orlha. "I swear, that line is soooooooo predictable. But don't worry about that demon thingy. Me and Glenn will hunt it down no problem!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Only you and Glenn? What 'bout our tin can for a fighter?"

"He'll be going with you, just to be safe. At least until you're on board, then he'll follow you via boat."

Kid glared at Orlha, realizing what she really had planned. "Are you just getting' him to spy on me and Serge?"

Orlha waved her hands in front of her defensively and in panic. "No! I'd never do that! What makes you think I'd do that? You're crazy!"

Kid's glare did not fade, not even to make an easy joke she had ready in her mind after Orlha was done. Orlha knew she had to change the subject quickly, but had nothing. But before Kid could proceed to rip Orlha to ribbons, her eyes saw a box sticking underneath Serge's mother's bed. Curious, she picked it up and looked at Orlha.

"Another one of your toys!?" She ripped it open before Orlha even had a chance to explain. When it was opened, she was greeted with the sight of black and gold clothing. She took it out and realized that it was a black and gold version of her own outfit. "What the bloody hell is this!? This is too small for you!"

Orlha shook her head and pointed at Kid. "It's for you, silly! You honestly think that I would be wearing that!? After reading the letter I opened yesterday, I thought that you might want a change of clothing suitable to your date. Plus the new black and gold look would work great for someone like you!"

It was Kid's turn to blush out of embarrassment. Now she was the one who felt like a jerk for yelling at Orlha when she was helping her all this time. "Sorry."

Orlha chuckled. "Did the great Kid just apologize to me?" she said mockingly.

Kid's face turned a dark red in anger. "Oi! Don't make me kick your arse so hard that it'll knock you back in time."

Orlha shoulders slumped and she blinked twice. What Kid said was not what she was expecting. "Huh?"

Kid shrugged. "What? I thought that I ought a try somethin' new. Anyway, I don't say this often, but…" She took a deep breath as she was about to say two words that rarely come out of her mouth. "Thank you."

Overwhelmed with joy, Orlha embraced Kid in a deep hug after hearing that. Kid squirmed around, trying to pry herself away from the affectionate bartender. Eventually, she gave up.

"No problem. You're like a little sister to me." She pulled away and smiled warmly at Kid. "I just want you and Serge to be happy. After all, we only have a little time before we face the big bad."

"Time…" Kid's eyes widened as she suddenly realized something very important. "What time is it?"

Orlha glanced at the clock behind her. She quickly let go of Kid and proceeded to shove her out of the room. "It's 10:31! You guys are gonna be late!"

* * *

"And that's it, my friend." finished Glenn. "What do you think?"

As much as Serge didn't want to admit it, Glenn had actually given him good advice that wasn't related to combat, unless you count actually dating Kid that is. But there was still a possibility that this could go wrong, seeing as how this is Glenn's plan. When it comes to combat, Serge can easily trust Glenn without a second thought, but when it came down to women, he'd rather go to Radius. He could still remember the time that Glenn attempted to hook up with someone a couple of months ago. The Dragoon ended up stranded at sea for several hours, which was weird because they were at Termina.

"Sound advice, but I'm a little concerned about this. When have your plans ever worked?"

"Just go with it already!" yelled Glenn, impatient with his friend for not making any types of moves. "Listen, you guys got what, five or six days before we face the Time Devourer? I say you make the most of this time we got before that thing destroys this planet! Don't miss out on this chance of a lifetime and live to regret it! Got it?"

Serge nodded. "Yeah! You're right!" Serge shot straight up from his bed with a determined look on his face. "This may be tough, but I can do this! I did say that I would be the one dealing the cards that would suit her."

Glenn laughed out loud when he heard that, recalling the last time he said it. "Man that is lame!"

Serge ignored his partner and looked at the clock behind him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized what time it was. "10:32!? Shit!" Serge grabbed the suitcase and raced downstairs. "See you later, Glenn!"

Serge made it down stairs and saw Kid awaiting impatiently with her foot tapping and her arms crossed over her chest. If he was any later, than he was sure Kid would have killed him.

"OI! Where the bloody hell were you!?" Serge ignored her and grabbed onto her arm. He pulled her alongside him and they both raced towards Termina together with Grobyc trailing behind.

Orlha and Glenn stood outside, watching the future couple in the distance. Glenn looked at Orlha with a smirk on his face. Now that Serge and Kid were gone, they could do whatever they wanted for a few days.

"Now then…" He placed his arms around Orlha from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What should we do while they're off having fun?"

Orlha turned around and pushed Glenn away, knocking him into the pile of broken metals that formed in front of Serge's home. Apparently she was still angry about what had earlier.

"Gee, why don't you run to Termina and feast on this Churros you like so much!?" She stormed off into the house and locked the door. "And don't even think about dinner tonight either!"

Glenn hung his head. "Me and my big fat mouth!" His stomach growled in hunger once again. He sighed heavily as he got up. "Now how do I get on her good side again?" He looked around the village, but did not find anything useful. "Where the hell am I going to find something like that!?"

--

It was meant to be a lot more angsty than this, but the idea I had involved Kid acting too OOC. So I settled for very light angst and some crappy comedy between Orlha and Glenn. The next chapter though is filled with more angst and drama! Look forward to it true believers!

And don't forget to review!


End file.
